monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
We Stop Hate
Description Ghouls against hate! The Monster High student bodies have joined forces with the totally creeptastic, Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper in support of her positive Tween-Esteem movement, WeStopHate. Learn more about the scary-cool concept & show your support, ghouls! Category:Cartoon Category:Volume 3 Summary A sobbing Draculaura writes in her diary about how her self-esteem is at a particular low following an event earlier that day: “Dear diary: I am no good. I’m short, I talk funny, and I’m probably ugly. But that last part I can’t tell you since I can’t see myself in the mirror. And I was mean to Ghoulia. I just don’t know who I am anymore!” A water monster of some kind happens to overhear her self-loathing and stops to listen to Draculaura's story. Draculaura and her friends were hanging out when Cleo came to them with the news that Emily Anne, a beloved anti-hate campaign and blog icon, would visit Monster High that day. The girls rushed to the bathroom to make themselves presentable for her arrival. However, in their eagerness to meet the celebrity, Draculaura's need for assistance with her appearance because she can't check herself in the mirror was ignored. A particular mean remark by Cleo made Draculaura's feelings go from helplessness to being unwanted. Ghoulia still tried to help her, but Draculaura was too emotional to still accept any help and told Ghoulia off. When she left, the water monster, who had seen the entire scene in the bathroom, approached Ghoulia and comforted her. Draculaura ends her diary entry by acknowledging that she treated Ghoulia awfully and that that is not like her at all. The water monster approaches her and asks what Draculaura ís like, coaxing a few acknowledgements of positive traits out of Draculaura. This makes her feel better, and Draculaura agrees to come with the water monster to greet Emily Anne. It isn't until they are at the main entrance of Monster High that Draculaura realizes the water monster is Emily Anne, who had been walking around incognito to see the special monster school herself. Due to the confidence Emily Anne gave her, Draculaura is capable of facing and apologizing to Ghoulia. Emily Anne gives a small speech that having flaws and acknowledging them is a good thing, because flaws are what gives people their individuality. With Draculaura's story of the day as illustration, the crowd cheers at Emily Anne's positive message. Characters Notes References * The guest character, Emily Anne, is a monsterfied version of Emily-Anne Rigal, the founder of WeStopHate. Oddly, her Monster High persona was announced to have the name Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper, but the character is consistently referred to as Emily Anne. Errors * Everyone is a big fan of Emily Anne but no one has a clue what she looks like? And no one has the deductive or even inquisitive abilities to guess that the unknown girl hanging around at Monster High on the day Emily Anne would visit could be her? Other * In 2011, another special, pro-kindness webisode was produced: "Kind: The Shockumentary" for the Kind Campaign. * "HooDude VooDoo" was on the website schedule announced for July 19, while July 5 was to be a "Special! Stay Tuned". Evidently, "We Stop Hate" was this special and got switched around with "HooDude VooDoo". Category:Cartoon Category:Volume 3